hailstorm
by pokefairy
Summary: this is the encounter of demons and fairies. A waltz under the storming winds, against the blizzard of merciless snow. This is the cyclone of hidden emotion. This is hailstorm… tumblr post to fanfic. angst inceased


**Hailstorm**

**Summary-**this is the encounter of demons and fairies. A waltz under the storming winds, against the blizzard of merciless snow. This is the cyclone of hidden emotion. This is hailstorm…

**Disclaimer-**I have no ownership of the one love of my life, fairy tail, nor any of its beloved characters.

**Let us begin**

They just had to run into a demon. Just when they were getting used to the eerie silence surrounding them...

And apparently, they really were unlucky, because their opponent could nullify their magic. He said he was a ice demon-slayer, and, therefore, could nullify all forms of his element. That meant gray and juvia were suffering a huge disadvantage. But they wouldn't give up, and continued to stand and all of them knew that their defeat was certain and them putting up a fight was in vain. The only thing they could wait in anticipation for now was which was they were going to be defeated. It was truly a sorry sight.

Even then, they tried to push back. They tried to use their trump card. The Unison Raid. Their opponent, silver, he was called, decided he should do better without that magic hitting him. So he had to stop it.

Even though everything up till then hadn't been much of a joyride, the true tragedy bore its fangs only at that point. The ice fairy was suddenly transported to a different universe. Or so it seemed. This magic was truly remarkable, it was, on the basic level, the same type of magic as lyon, but at this level of magic, the ice had 'life' in it. Colour, breath, even emotions…

A voice echoed around the icy enclosure. Our ice mage did not realize it to be unreal. The voice stated that the demons could not be exorcised by mere fairies and that they would all die in this fruitless battle against the netherworld where their lies a dormant power capable of destroying them all; they were to lose all their loved ones…

It continued, saying that gray, would probably die first and therefore, will have the privilege of watching his various futures play out before him…

**If fairy tail defeats tartaros**

_There were several happy, smiling mages standing around him. They were glad for their triumph, as would be expected. _

_A happy looking couple appear at the doorway. A tall dark haired man and beside him a beautiful blue haired woman. They were each holding an infant and their happiness was obvious._

_Then the image shattered. Even if fairy tail defeated tartaros, they wouldn't be alive to see it._

**if fairy tail is defeated.**

_In front of him lay a cemetery. Tombstones lay for miles. But at one point there are so many tombstones and too less stone so they are replaced with simple crosses made of two sticks tied together._

_He noticed, that on the tombstones was a guild insignia. The first few were running fairies. Then it got mixed. A snake-woman, a Pegasus, or a sabretooth tiger skull, there were guild insignias on every tombstone._

_The black moon, the silence…withered trees…_

_The moon seemed to shine on one particular spot. There were some tombstones under the light. he made his way over there._

_**Here lies Titania Erza Scarlett**_

_**the undefeatable she knight who wields her sword for justice.**_

_**Here lies someone truly unforgettable.**_

_**Rest in peace.**_

_He wondered who had written these. Master mavis? But at this point he could barely think._

_**Lucy heartphilia**_

_**The pretty blonde princess who ran away from the**_

_**Kingdom,**_

_**The beauty who was saved by a **_

_**Dragon,**_

_**She lies here,**_

_**In eternal peace.**_

_But the last three were the worst…_

_**Salamander Natsu Dragneel**_

_**The flame of courage**_

_**You shall never burn out**_

_**Rest now**_

_**Forever more**_

_**Reitei lyon vastia**_

_**Although your life was not ideal**_

_**And your death **_

_**Out of the blue**_

_**In your afterlife rest**_

_**For we love you**_

_This was the worst_

_**Juvia lockser of the great sea**_

_**Your life was truly a rainstorm**_

_**Although you say you saw the sun**_

_**Your smile was truly wonderful**_

_**And gray clouds begone**_

_**Now rest, along with your beloved**_

_**And be together as one**_

_The image lingered for a moment, searing itself into his memory and then it shattered…_

**If only he survived**

_He was looking at himself. The other him was sitting in front of a church altar, back hunched._

_He knew himself well. He wasn't crying._

_He was thinking. Possibly about all the things he never got to do, and will never again get the opportunity. He was probably asking himself why he was alive anymore. Why __**she**__ was dead._

_He was gone. He lost his life when she died. When they died. Everyone. He was merely a shell of his previous self._

_The image shattered._

But the nightmares didn't stop.

As soon as he recovered, he felt something fall on him.

A bloody, mangled mess, of a very important person. Her blue hair was tainted with red.

'she was very worried. She attacked me in her desperation. You can call it suicide.'

And at that moment, gray realized that it was raining.

He was holding her but 'she' was gone. Only a bloodied mess remained.

Just like his final vision, when her soul departed, his did too.

And there it was. A empty shell holding a dead body under the rain.

That was the day of the hailstorm.

_~fin~_

**Author's ramble:** so this is my fanfic version of the tumblr post I made.

Angst level into ten…

Feels

Wow

I

Am

Crying

.

Will you tell me if you liked it?

Please review.

Thank you


End file.
